1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an integrated receiving circuit for receiving and processing high speed and radiofrequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Many receiving circuits are known for receiving and demodulating radiofrequency signals. Most arrangements comprise at least two integrated circuits, i.e. a radiofrequency circuit and at least one digital processing circuit.
The radiofrequency integrated circuit (RF IC) of known arrangements typically includes analogue components, whose function is to amplify a signal received from an antenna and to process this signal in order to provide at its output a demodulated signal of lower frequency, like a baseband signal, analogue or digital, or an IF signal. The demodulation is usually performed with analogue components. Other components, including analogue filters, mixers and so on may be included in the radiofrequency circuit.
The digital processing circuit receives the digital or analogue signal(s) output by the RF IC and digital process those signals in order to extract the requested information.
This very common setting is used for example, but not only, in wireless communication systems, radiofrequency receivers, GPS receivers, local positioning systems based on time of flights, radars, and other various kinds of receivers. However, the need for two different integrated circuits increase the price, volume, power consumption and failure rate of the overall system. Moreover, common RF integrated circuits tend to be costly, complex to develop, and often deliver an output signal with a poor signal-to-noise ratio. The known methods thus may perform poorly in systems, such as radiofrequency (RF) ultra-wideband (UWB) receivers, where only short pulses may be used to carry information.
The analogue-to-digital conversion required by known systems further increases the price and power consumption of the system.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide an improved radiofrequency receiving circuit and method that solves at least some of the problems of the prior art.